


Cupid's Arrow

by AlphinaudFTW



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, I like Moogles, I think it'll make sense at the end, Moogles, Oh and there's an epilogue, Pesky Cupid Moogles, Playing Cupid, So I included moogles, They're mischievous enough for that, Why not make them cupids, You're probably wondering who Maki and Malachi are, they're ocs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphinaudFTW/pseuds/AlphinaudFTW
Summary: Amidst the beastmen tribes, there's one that man is left unawares; a special tribe of moogles who take up the bow and a special type of arrow to spread love when it is due. Yet, Mogmora struggles to assist her final charge in finding romance.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Original Female Character(s), Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Cupid's Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it'd be fun to incorporate a cupid element into FFXIV, so here we are! I also wanted to finally do a holiday special, and I also wanted to do some uploading. It gets a little out of control when you have so many story ideas that you want to write at once...but I shouldn't be complaining.

Love is a paradox. It is a simple matter, and yet there are many complications that accompany it. It makes people feel happier, and more connected than any other emotion or feeling can grant them. However, it can also be the catalyst that thrusts them into a hole of depth and despair. The dreadful feeling is so indescribable once disconnected from it. Mayhap that's the reason for the heart of man being so similar in it's complications. They believe the affections they feel are their sudden realizations and whatnot.

However, in this particular case, it would not be so. You see, there are many beast tribes that occupy Eorzea, and yet one has ever remained elusive to the knowledge of man. They are a special kind of moogle race, hidden well within the Churning Mists. Their poms are a vibrant pink, the visible image of an outlined heart seemingly encased within. These moogles were always adept at archery, and would eventually take up the Cupid's bow. 'Twas no novice system that they ran by, each moogle having multiple people assigned to them. Henceforth, they would seek out these persons and patiently await the day that the mysterious conditions were met, and so the arrow from the bow would leave an imprint on their person.

This imprint would assist the person in their realization of their affections. At that point, the cupid moogle would leave the person and move on to the next. After all, it would be up to the person from then on decide what to do with this newfound knowledge. The process is, well, simple enough, when the moogle is so practiced that they know what to look for. The easiest time of year would be now, at the First Umbral Moon. This month is most often associated with Menphina, the Lover.

'Tis typically this time of the year that the moogles find it easiest to locate the object of a person's affections. Or atleast, that's what Mogmora had thought at first. She'd been spending most of the month, helping her persons find the love that they had unconsciously craved for, and most of them ended in success. The young moogle flapped her wings with a gracious pride, taking note of which of her "clients" had yet to make a move. Alas, she had one more person to look out for before she could truly rest easy for a moment. So confident was she, that the moogle had not thought too much about how difficult it'd truly be for this final person. Mogmora simply knew that she'd have to tail them for a bit.

The last person that Mogmora had to assist was a sixteen year old Keeper of the Moon girl. Her skin was pale, and her eyes a deep crimson. Her long black hair faded into a rolanberry, and was neatly held by a bright white headband. Now, as for attire, that was constantly changing due to her adeptness at multiple weapons and tools. However, Mogmora took note of the girl's attachment to the grimoire, and the close relationship she held with both her Emerald and Topaz carbuncles. Mogmora was able to identify this girl as, "Saria Airalyth."

One of the immediate things that Mogmora took note of was the girl's tendency to accept tasks without hesitation. She was constantly running errands, and if not that, then honing her skills. Moreover, the girl was awfully quiet, only responding verbally if the situation called for it. Throughout Saria's journeys in Limsa Lominsa, Mogmora did not load her bow once. None of the individuals the girl had met seemed to make much of an emotional impact. Then came Saria's joining of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. That was where the fun truly began.

Mogmora continued to tail Saria, the time turning into the Second Astral Moon run by Thaliak the Scholar. Soon enough, however, Mogmora loaded her bow for the first time. She had a smile on her face, aiming the arrow at Saria as the girl in question spoke to Thancred Waters. Carefully, she took her aim, and the arrow was released and made its mark. However, it turned black upon contact, and disintegrated. Mogmora blinked, before she slammed her bow onto the ground, startling the Scion duo from the sudden, unexplained sound. Quickly, she gathered her bow and flapped away. Truly, Saria would be much harder to meet the conditions than Mogmora had initially thought.

Mogmora would only find it more difficult from there. Truly, it would seem that nobody had caught Saria's eye. Her lack of expressing her thoughts did nothing to help with the matter, either. Truly, Mogmora suspected that she would be following this person for the rest of her life, and even then she might not find someone. Oh, how she wished it was still the season that House Valentione came to undergo festivities. Maybe then it wouldn't be so troublesome. She pushed the thoughts of frustration away, for now. Ages seemed to pass, leading up to the end of the Ultima Weapon and Gaius van Baelsar's rule.

That was where the first hope came into fruition. At first, Mogmora held disinterest in the speech that Alphinaud was giving about the Warrior of Light. That is, until she chanced to glance over at her charge. Saria almost seemed proud for the praise, which was actually a first, considering the many praises she's received. Mogmora turned her attention over to the teen Wildwood Elezen, with his long white hair nearly braided and held together by a blue ribbon and a silver ornament. The blue in his eyes sparkled with his words being genuine. Mogmora turned back to Saria, who was watching him with an increasing interest. Yes, everything seemed to add up...

Carefully, she unsheathed her bow. She gently strung an arrow, adjusting her poise. She aimed it at Saria...However, she lowered the bow. What was she thinking? Alphinaud was merely a selfish, overly-confident boy who merely sent her off on tasks with nary a regard for her well-being. Such a relationship is unhealthy, and a stain on her honor if she were to subject one of her charges to that. So, there would be no arrow that day.

As Saria's adventure continued, Mogmora took the time to return to the Churning Mists of her own accord. While she was unhappy that she might miss the perfect opportunity, she simply had to speak with her closest moogle friend, Moglan. However mischievous Moglan could be, she was always serious when it came to their job. Mayhap she would have a spot of advice for the young moogle that would help her finally meet her quota for a vacation. She floated through what appeared to be rock, but was actually a glamour to hide a cave entrance. There, she found just who she was looking for. The relief on her face was plain to see.

"Moglan!" she cried, flying over to the moogle in question. Moglan blinked in surprise, before catching her breath. "Mogmora? What brings you here, kupo?" Mogmora wiggled about frantically. "An emergency that needs advice, Moglan!" she huffed, and Moglan gave a quick nod. "...Yes, an emergency so urgent that you even forgot to speak properly, kupo!" 

Mogmora gave another huff. "Yeah yeah, kupo...anyways, this concerns my final client, kupo!" Moglan simply motioned for her to continue. "You see, I've been accompanying her for a few moons now, and despite _everyone_ she's met and interacted with, I can't find anyone for her! She's helpless, kupo!" There was a pending silence, before Moglan broke into laughter.

"What? What's so funny, kupo?" Mogmora sighed from irritation. Moglan shook her head. "Oh, it's just...you're so _impatient,_ kupo!" Mogmora blinked. "You've ten seconds to rephrase that, kupo." 

"Sorry, sorry. It's just, love takes _time,_ kupo!" Moglan started. "I'm sure she's already met the love of her life already, but the conditions don't match up just yet. They need to bond together first. Go through the hells and back and...whatnot, kupo!" 

Well, suffice it to say, Mogmora left the Churning Mists with thoughts weighing on her mind. She eventually pushed them to the side, focusing on her young charge. However, she never realized that they yet lingered in the corners. That is, until one day, when the end of Thordan VII came. 

Saria sat quietly, her legs hanging over the edge of the icy cliff that she had nestled onto in the Coerthas Western Highlands. She watched silently over the land, simply taking time for herself. Mogmora, on the other hand, was shivering with chattering teeth to match. The silence in Saria's presence did naught to relieve Mogmora of her focus on the blistering cold. Imagine her relief, then, when the sound of footsteps brought both her and Saria's minds to the owner. 'Twould appear it would be Alphinaud, who has come a long way since the two first started working together, back in the Church of Saint Adama Landama. Mogmora would never forget his talent at dramatic entrances.

Hm. Dramatic entrances. Mogmora could recall the day vividly, when the boy strode in and stated Cid Garlond's identity without so much as blinking an eye. That's when her mind was drawn to Saria, whom she failed to focus too much on during the whole exchange. He had her undying attention throughout all of it, and dare she say...a hint of fascination? No, simply she was just imagining things. Surely, it was because of the pleasant conversation that Saria was so enamored with happening right before her...

Wait, hold on a moment. Mogmora floated closer, until she could see both of them from the front. Honestly, Mogmora thought of them as the best of friends, which was a vast improvement from how she saw their relationship before. They were so absorbed in their conversation, or mayhap it was the prospect of getting the other to smile. Alphinaud consistently held eye-contact with her, occasionally leaning closer until there was a faint blush on his cheeks and he'd back away. However, at Saria's questioning, he merely blamed it on the cold.

That's when Mogmora saw it. She let out a loud gasp, though it didn't disturb the two. She quickly clamped her paws over her mouth, glancing again just to make sure. There was no mistake about it. A small sigil on Alphinaud's left hand that glowed even through his gloves. It was a bright and lovely shade of blue, likely to match his person. Such a sigil states that an individual has already fallen into love's grasp, though it is only visible to these particular moogles. Mogmora gave a glance at Saria, and then to his hand again. The fact that it glowed so brightly...

Mogmora took an arrow from her quiver, floating closer to them. They wouldn't sense her presence, after all, so she was in the clear. Carefully, she pointed the tip of the arrow at Saria's right hand, the one closest to Alphinaud's left. It was a crazy idea in her head, but maybe...just maybe. She couldn't write it off like she had done before, after all. She lowered the tip of the arrow, before pushing it down into Saria's hand.

A small gasp escaped Mogmora as the arrow was accepted, creating the same sigil that Alphinaud bore, only it glew a bright red. She floated back, smiling. Saria's realization of her affections of the boy was made known to Mogmora by the slight hitch of her breath, before she relaxed. Perhaps the arrow would've worked back then, too, but things would still be complicated...well, enough about the past. It was now the present.

All Mogmora could do had been done. 'Twould be up to them to do the rest.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

It'd been several years since Mogmora's difficulty in finding love for a certain Warrior of Light. She felt as if she had grown from the experience, however, and found the rest of her time working with other charges to be delightful. Yet, Mogmora still felt as if she owed Saria, albeit indirectly, and curiosity won over. Mogmora would float around, listening to the local rumors about the Warrior of Light in the hopes of getting an inkling as to her location.

Of course, this didn't end very well, seeing as she was an elusive and cautious individual. So, Mogmora simply took her quarry to Mor Dhona instead. Nothing of interest seemed to be catching her eye, which was rather unfortunate. She was debating where to go, until a little white-haired Miqo'te boy caught her eye. 'Twas peculiar indeed, for the boy was simply standing next to who appeared to be his father, slightly obscured from view. Next to him was a slightly older Elezen girl with long black hair neatly tied into a braid from a white ribbon. Her crimson eyes were cold and calculating, almost as if she were evaluating whatever her father was saying. 

"Daddy," the young boy impulsively began, "will we get to adventure out with mommy later today?" The excitement in his voice was pure, but what was ellicited from his father was a small chuckle that Mogmora pictured was accompanied with a small smile. "Of course, Malachi," he spoke softly, and Mogmora couldn't help but feel as if the voice was awfully familiar. Almost as if she'd heard it for at least half a summer. "Calm down, Malachi. Patience is the key," his older sister lectured, prompting a pout from the little boy. "Sure sure, but loosening up every once and awhile wouldn't hurt now, would it, Maki?" he retorted, prompting their father to place a gentle hand on their shoulders. "While I agree with both, 'tis better to stand together than bicker." 

The two children gave a soft smile, before their father appeared to direct them elsewhere. Mogmora let a soft gasp escape as she watched the trio pass by. Mogmora chided herself for not recognizing him sooner. After all, even if he looked older, that was undoubtedly Alphinaud. Hm, Alphinaud. A click echoed in Mogmora's mind.

There would be no need to check on Saria. After all, those were _her_ **children**.


End file.
